Image of a Dream
by HalloweenPanda
Summary: *Note The characters are depicted as 18 and up* At a ball, Ichigo meets a mysterious stranger that whisks him off his feet. But the man turns out to be a vampire which he is sent to hunt down. But after their encounter both dream of the other and feel the pull to meet. Will their hearts connect, or will blood spill? An old story I wrote long time ago.


A Cheshire cat moon grinned down in a malevolent manner upon the carriage bumping and jostling about on the empty road. Fog crept along the deserted road like lost souls in search of redemption. The wind wafted through the empty branches seeking out any lingering foliage that still clung to the memory of summer. It was dark and dismal. Matching the very mood of the passengers in the carriage.

"Why so melancholy?" asked lord Kenpachi glancing at the other passenger. His gloomy companion frowns and looks out the window. "You know full well why." he grumbles. Grinning with sadistic pleasure he crosses his legs and leans back into his seat. His reply just oozes sarcasm. "Gee I wonder if it has anything to do with that fact of a certain someone being forced to attend a particular masquerade ball? Come now Ichigo, you act as if you don't want to." "Maybe because I don't." he snaps. Kenpachi chuckles. *Defiant as always.*

They rode in silence for a while. The only sounds were the creaking and crying of the carriage. Sitting up straighter the man pierces the younger one with his gaze. "Do not forget why we're going. This is strictly to gather information about 'them'." Ichigo doesn't even flinch. He knew full well what 'them' meant. Vampires. They love events like this. Makes for an easier hunt. "I understand." Kenpachi nods in approval. "Good. Oh and one more thing..." His superior's face suddenly becomes very serious. "Stay away from a noble that goes by the name Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He's a high ranking vampire with great connections. Not even we can touch him. So don't be reckless." Ichigo frowns. "I'm not a child!" The other man couldn't help, but laugh. "Well that temper says otherwise." His subordinate turns away obviously trying not to pout. He roars in laughter, clapping the boy on the back in attempt to cheer him up. "Don't worry about it kid. Just go with the flow and have fun." "hmph..." Ichigo remains unconvinced.

The ball felt vibrant and alive. Clinking of champagne glasses and idle chit chat fill the air. The ladies were dressed in extravagant gowns of gold and jewelry. Yards of exquisite material clung to their waists. They resembled butterflies fluttering about on the dance floor. Noble men dressed in finest silks and satin mingled and flirted with these lovely fairies. All the guests wore jewel encrusted Victorian masques to hide their faces in this party of just pretend. The mood was uplifting with everyone bustling about and enjoying themselves. Everyone was having a grand time. Well. Almost everyone.

One man was downright miserable. He hated these boisterous events. The clinking of glasses was irritating, the nobles were stuff shirts and the women looked like overstuffed peacocks. And to make matters worse all the women kept looking over at him and giggling like stupid little school girls gossiping amongst each other.

"Isn't that Count Jeagerjaques?!" "Yes it is." "Oh he's sooo handsome. Just look at those ice blue eyes." "Oh my goodness he's looking this way!" The ladies twittered in delight, batting their long eyelashes. He takes it back. They were more like a flock of cackling hens.

The man finds a lounge chair off to the side and takes a seat watching this ridiculous excuse for a circus unfold. One of the noble men came over to him and leaned against the wall. "You look as if your bored to death Grimmjow." the man spoke beneath the mask. "I wish I was." retorted the count. Lifting up his masque Stark glances over at the glum vampire. "Why don't you get yourself a bite to eat. Maybe that'll perk your spirits." Grimmjow looks away propping his chin in his hand. "Leave me alone." That was the only reason vampires like himself attended events such as this. With an abundance of appetizers it was easy to pluck the juiciest morsel for himself. But none of them appealed to him. None of them had any spark or roused his primal hunting instincts. The man sighs. Stark yawns. "Oh. Your having 'those' kind of problems? Don't worry. Every man goes through it...well I never did, but still it's nothing to be depressed about." Grimmjow looks at him quizzically. "...'those'? What are you..." The meaning finally sets in. "Oh you bastard! There's nothing wrong...I don't have ...Grah! I'll kill you!"

But at that moment Stark whistles in a pleased manner. "Well. Maybe angels do exist." The disgruntled vampire looks over to see what he meant. All the guest were buzzing with excitement at the arrival of a new guest. Grimmjow wonders just what was so damn interesting. "This had better be goo-" The 'angel' came into view.

He was very young, but had presences that seem to captivate you. He was dressed in a long black dress coat with a split up the back, showing off a slender waist. Long leather boots curved up his legs giving way to tight chinos that clung to every inch of his thighs. A rouge ascot was clasped gently about his subtle neck. Wild and unruly locks of flaming orange hair glimmered in the well lit room. But what mesmerized the count most were his eyes. They were sharp and held an air of defiance, but set in a deep chocolate brown.

Excited chatter broke out. "Oh it's Kenpachi." His body tenses. *Kenpachi?!* He knew that man all too well. A vicious and merciless hunter. "But who is that handsome young man he's with?" one of the ladies giggled, trying to get a better look. Grimmjow wanted to know that himself. If he was with Kenpachi then that would mean... "A hunter." he mumbled under his breath.

"Isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki? Isshin Kurosaki's son?" "What?!" Grimmjow exclaims. His head snaps toward the young hunter his gaze burrowing into him. He lets out a shaky breath, "A Kurosaki..." The Kurosaki's were notoriously known throughout the lands as master vampire hunters. The count trembles in delight. Oh how long has it been since he's savored the thrill of the hunt from a worthy adversary? If memory serves right Isshin was no push over. And here thought he in for a dull evening. Could this night get any better? A slow grin spreads across his face. Oh yes... it could.

Escaping out onto balcony, Ichigo breaths a sigh of relief. The night air felt good after being smothered to death by all those people. It wouldn't have been bad if only one or two women flirted with him, but that wasn't the case. He was utterly swarmed by men trying to get his attention. Come to think of it, maybe its just him, but he could have sworn someone kept touching his ass. Leaning against the railing Ichigo sighs again. What a disastrous evening, its been.

No new leads, no information and the possibility of molestation. Though he'd keep that part to himself. Breathing in the crisp night air Ichigo admires the view. Climbing roses blossomed in deep shades of red along the trellis walls. Evening dew clung to the scarlet petals like diamonds from the sky. It really was a beautiful night. The crunching of approaching footsteps from behind causes the hunter to turn with a start. Had Kenpachi come to look for him? No. Someone was lurking in the shadows just out of sight.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" he demanded. The stranger chuckles deeply in a way that was similar to the purr of a jungle cat. "I come out for a breath of fresh air and to what do I find, but a dandelion in a garden of roses." Ichigo bristles at the words. "Come out and say that to my face!" he barked! The figure laughs softly. "You've got quite a temper for such a lovely wild flower." Ichigo inhales sharply as heat rushes to his cheeks. The figure laughs at the boys reaction to his words. "Bastard! Show yourself!" the hunter snaps. With a snicker, the mystery man steps into the pale light. "...oh..." was all Ichigo could muster.

A tall man comes into view. Every movement he made had all the grace and lithe of a panther. He had the most piercing blue eyes the hunter had ever seen. The man was deliciously handsome with high cheek bones and a strong set jaw. Beautiful unruly blue hair swept in tendrils over his forehead. His attire was very elegant, yet casual in a sense. A long black trench coat pulled across his broad shoulders. One could easily tell it was made from the finest materiel. Beautiful silver filigree flourished along the fabric into intricate patterns. The top buttons of his dress shirt were open, revealing just a small hint of a well-toned chest. His jodhpurs stretched and clung over every flex of his long, muscular legs.

Ichigo swallows. He could sense this man was exceedingly dangerous, but there was also something else. A tension. But not of anything he'd ever felt before. The man came closer. Ichigo instinctively backs up against the railing. Stopping before the hunter, the stranger's eyes roam over his body taking everything in. Goosebumps flourish across Ichigo's arms. Just who was this man? With a small bow the man gently takes the boy's hand and presses his warm lips to his fingers. He raises his eyes slightly, gazing into Ichigo and smiles. "Good evening...Ichigo Kurosaki."

His face breaks into a full blush. "What the hell are you doing?!", he yelled snatching his hand away. He could still feel the warmth of his lips. "I'm not some women to bed with! And how do you know my name?!" *What stubborn boy,* thought the man, *this is going to be fun* Standing up, the man folds his arms, staring at the young hunter. "Oh I know plenty about your family name, but..." he tups Ichigo's chin and brings his face close to his."... I'd rather know more about you"

The wail of a violin floats through the air. The melody was easy to recognize. "'The Dvil's Trill' Truly one of the most beautiful sonatas". The stranger closes his eyes, listening to the haunting melody. "Do you know...", he said, "that this is one of the hardest pieces to ever play. It is said that the man sold his soul to the devil... so that he could compose this very song." He breaths in deeply as if he were drinking the music in. "It is a song of defiance." "...defiance?" Ichigo echoed. He didn't quite understand what he meant. There was almost sadness to his words.

The man casts his eyes over to the hunter. In the blink of an eye he wraps his arm around the boys waist and pulls him up hard against his body. "What?" Ichigo is taken off guard as he leans in closely. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yells trying to escape. The man does not release him. Instead he twirls the boy about and lowers him into a dip. Ichigo gapes in astonishment. Were they dancing?! That was easily answered when the man took the lead and spun him around.

He an was amazingly talented dancer. They moved and swayed to the rhythm of the music. He was remarkably lite on his feet. At one point Ichigo wondered if they were floating on air. The press of his hand against the small of his back felt comforting as he was pulled into another dip. "You know of my name, but I don't know who you are.", he mumbled just inches from the ground. The man smiles down at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself..."

Pulling the boy in, he wraps his arms around him tenderly. The man nuzzles the others neck pulling away the ascot with his teeth. The fabric falls away, drifting to the floor. The warmth of his lips press into his neck. Ichigo melts into his touch. The man nibbles the hunter's earlobe. He leans in close and whispers into the hunters ear. The scent of the man's cologne was enticingly spicy. A slight tinge colors the boy's cheeks. The man's hot breath tickles Ichigo's ear as he spoke. "I am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. A pleasure to meet you. Little hunter boy."

Blinding rage bursts within Ichigo. He spins to strike his deceitful foe only to be blocked. Leaping from the man's grasp, the hunter backs away to a safer distance. "Hell spawn! You planned this all along!.", he snarls at the vampire. Grimmjow laughs maniacally. The look on his face was priceless. "Did you enjoy the dance?" he mocked. "Some Kurosaki you are. You didn't even notice I was a threat." Ichigo goes into a stance ready to take on this vile creature. He eyed the door that would lead to the party where he knew Kenpachi would be. The count chuckles vehemently. "I don't think it would be good to cause a commotion. Remember... not everyone here is humane." The boy doesn't back down.

The vampire stalks Ichigo in a casual manner, his eyes never leaving the others. *Such feral eyes. A beast hides within them* The very thought excited him. But why did his arms feel so cold. He could still feel the way the hunter's body felt in his arms. The closeness the warmth. Why did it still linger so?

With a roar Ichigo lunges forward to land a low kick. Grimmjow merely smirks, blocking the kick. Lashing out, he grabs hold of the hunter and slams him against the trellis wall. Petals fall from the force of impact and gently flutter about them. The hunter winces. A thorn had punctured his wrist. The scent of blood arouses the vampire. Keeping the hunter pinned down, he examines the wound. Small beads of blood, from where the thorn had pricked the skin, glimmered like rubies in the pale lite. Leaning forward he brings the wrist to his lips and licks the wound, savoring the rich taste. It was sweet with a wonderful tang. But it wasn't just the blood that tasted sweet. His skin was deliciously creamy.

More. He wanted more. "Mmmmm..." he moaned suckling those delectable finger tips. Ichigo shivers at the feel of his tongue. *No!* He couldn't be draw in. He struggles violently to free himself, but the vampire pins him roughly against the rose covered trellis. He could feel the thorns pricking into his back. He glares back at the retched man, but is puzzled by the expression on his face. For some reason his gaze made Ichigo flush from head to toe.

His victim was immobilized and helpless. He was at the vampire's mercy, but all his thoughts seem to vanish. Grimmjow swallows. The image of roses flourished beautifully against his pale flesh with the petals dancing across his skin. The boy blushes gently before him, his eyes misting over. Images of him pressed to silken sheets with rose petals scattered about suddenly come to mind. His eyes fell upon the boys slightly parted lips. How full they looked. And soft...

He touches his forehead against Ichigo's. His face inches closer. Closer. Till they were just barely a touch away. "Hey! Ichigo! Where'd ya go?!" Kenpachi's booming voice snaps the hunter out of his trance. His knee slams into the vampire's stomach. Staggering back, Grimmjow gasps for breath. *Shit!* He did not want to tangle with Kenpachi right now. Jumping onto the balcony ledge, he turns and stares wrathfully at the hunter. "Don't even think that this is over Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll hunt you and every other hunter down and bathe the moon in blood. But you!" he points "Your blood will run more beautifully than any other. Even roses will wilt in envy!" With a bark of laughter he leaps from the ledge and into the night. "Let the hunt Begin!"

Left alone on the balcony Kenpachi appears to find his comrade staring off into the distance. "Here you are. I was wondering where you had... Hey! Now where are you going?" Ichigo trudges past his leader and makes his way to the door. "I'm finished with this place. I'm ready to go." Kenpachi chases after the boy clearly puzzled. "Well, did you enjoy yourself... and what happened to your ascot?" Ichigo stops at the door and looks back at the man. "It sucked. Now let's go."

Doors burst open as the vampire trudges into his home. A raging storm of fury clashed inside the man. Oh how that hunter will suffer. Just the very thought of his defiant eyes, pale skin and warm inviting lips put him into a frenzy. He could see it now. Imprisoned in his deepest, darkest chamber. Shackles cutting into those delicate wrist and... Grimmjow comes to a halt. Why on earth wasn't he wearing pants? Massaging his temple, he convinces himself that he was just tired. "I need a drink."

Entering the study, he tosses his cloak onto a chair. It was then that he realized he'd been clutching something. Opening his hand he sees that it was the rogue ascot Ichigo had worn. He didn't even remember picking it up. His fingers rub against the material. How easily it had slipped from his slender throat. He unknowingly presses the fabric to his face. Oh it felt so soft, just like his skin. He could still make out the lingering scent of roses and 'him'. "Ack!" The vampire suddenly realizes what he was doing. Why the hell was he getting aroused by sniffing some filthy rag?! Tossing the ascot across the room, Grimmjow decides that a hot bath would help calm his nerves.

Lowering himself into the tub, Grimmjow sighs in relief. The hot water felt good relaxing his muscles. Leaning his head back he closes his eyes letting all his tension float away. He was feeling kinda sleepy when a noise rouses him from a daze. Probably one of the servants bring some fresh towels. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." *That voice! It couldn't be!* Raising his head he sees someone standing by the door. A handsome young man with wild orange. "Ichigo?!" Grimmjow practically jumps out of the tub causing water to splash onto the floor. What was 'He' doing here?

Ichigo smiles shyly as he steps further into the washroom. "I just had to see you." His words warmed the vampire. The boy gazes at Grimmjow with dreamy bedroom eyes and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "May I join you?" "What?!" exclaimed Grimmjow. Closing the distance between them, Ichigo slips off his shirt, letting it crumple to the floor. The slacks gave way without any hesitation. Grimmjow tries to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Was this really happening? He was completely naked. A rosy tinge bloomed across his body. Grimmjow was getting hot himself. And it wasn't just from the bath water. The hunter leans on the rim of the tub. Backing away, the vampire tries to cover himself, but his other self was making things difficult. Things only got worse as the boy steps into the tub. Crawling on to Grimmjow, Ichigo submerges his hand and finds the erect member giving it a gentle squeeze. The vampire yelps in surprise. He was being so forceful. "Grimmjow..." mewed the boy. His heart skips a beat. Pressing the tip to his tight opening, Ichigo slides onto him.

"Mi lord! Mi lord! Please wake up you'll drown!" Grimmjow stirs. He opens his eyes to see his maid jostling him awake. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. "... a dream." he mumbled to himself. "Only... a dream."

Two weeks have past since their encounter under the starry sky. Ichigo wakes once again from that very dream. Each time Grimmjow guides him into the garden. Pulling him into his arms he gazes into Ichigo's eyes. "Let's play hide and seek." he chuckles playfully. "I'll be 'it'." Covering his eyes he starts to count. Ichigo laughs and runs deeper into the garden. He could hear the man's voice drifting along. "...9...10! Ready or not... here I come." He always finds him. Spotting Ichigo hiding behind one of the statues, Grimmjow silently creeps up from behind and pounces. "Found You!" The boy merely smirks and dashes off. "You gotta catch me first!" he hollers back. They chase each other into the night along the grassy knoll and collapse out of breath onto a bed of ambrosia, cradled beneath a willow tree. The scent of wild coriander perfumed the air about them. Grimmjow hovers over Ichigo's body, his eyes burning into his. He just couldn't resist those stars of sapphire. The boy could feel the man pulling his shirt away. Tilting his head forward Ichigo silently gasps as his lips touch his throat and burns a kiss into his flesh.

"Damn it..." It was the same dream night after night. How he wished he could rid himself of these damned fantasies. It was half past noon, but the hunter felt sluggish. Probably from too many sleepless nights. Resting on the edge of the windowsill, Ichigo stares off into space. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice a butterfly had taken a liking to him as it danced about. "Hey dandelion fluff, keep that up and a bird 'll lay an egg on that birds nest you call a hair style." Only one person could be that irritating.

"What do you want Ikkaku?" he asked not bothering to look. Apparently the butterfly had decided to take a nap on the boys head. Ikkaku holds back a laugh. He just looked too cute to spoil it. "Ever since the party you've been acting depressed and wandering around in a daze. Did something happen?" A light tinge appears on his cheeks. "...No." he answers turning away. His second in command stares at him in disbelief. *No...way...* The man just couldn't hold it in any longer. He explodes in laughter. "OH MY GOD!" Ichigo flares up at him. "Just what is so damned funny?!" Clutching his sides from laughing so hard, Ikkaku tries to form the words in between giggles. "N-no wonder you've been ...hehehe acting this way! You ... you've been smitten! Ya love sick FOOL! Hahaha!" Ichigo recoils. "LOVE?! Don't be Stupid!" Wiping away his tears the man just couldn't help himself. "Awwwww. First loves are soooo sweeeeeet.", he teases, pinching the boys cheek. Ichigo slaps his hand away. "Fucker! I'll kick your ASS!", he snarls.

Ikkaku claps the boy on the shoulder in attempt to appease his temper tantrum. "Calm down. I'm only kidding ya. Though it doe explains why you kept making those extra trips to the bathroom. What a promiscuous little boy." The man makes a hasty exit, dodging thrown projectiles and an array of colorful language. Ichigo wheezes. His whole face was blazing red. That was it! He was going to rid himself of this humiliation and slay that wretched man. Then he'd be free'd from these perverted delusions once and for all! Ikkaku peeks around the corner and smiles. "Oh, by the way. Try not to wake the butterfly. It just looks to cute there!" Ichigo cocks his head to the side. "...butterfly?"

Night had fallen. And in the cover of darkness Ichigo attains a horse from the stables. Mounting the mighty steed he looks about to make sure no one was around. Only silence. With a click of the heels the horse charges off into the night. The wind whipped around them wildly, stirring slumbering leaves on the road side. It was clear to him now. He must break this spell that torments him so or fall into the depths of madness. With his sword strapped to his thigh they make way to the one destination where 'he' would be waiting. Hueco Mundo manor.

Grimmjow sighs forlornly. How long has it been since that starry night? Did it really even happen? Only the red ascot clutched in his hand lay proof of their once again he lounges about lazily on the velvet chaise sofa. He plucks the petals off the roses that sat in the vase next to him one by one. It had become a daily custom to have fresh cut roses placed about his personal quarters. Especially in the bedroom.

He felt lethargic and drained. There were times when he didn't even feel like getting out of bed. He already knew the reason. For so long he's tried to deny it. Tried to convince himself that it wasn't true, that it was only a fleeting moment of insanity. But no matter what, the answer always lay there before him. He missed him.

"...no." Grimmjow whispered to himself. He didn't just miss him. He pinned for him. His whole body ached for his touch. Countless times he's ravished him endlessly in his dreams only to awaken alone and empty. It was unbearable. He felt like as if he were dying. Was this how a rabbit felt? The ascot slipped from his fingers and gently floated to the floor. *Perhaps dying wouldn't be so bad.* he thought to himself. Draping an arm over his eyes, the vampire sighs into the empty room. "I want... to see you."

The manor was larger than he thought it would be. Heavy ivy covered most of the red bricked establishment. Security was surprisingly light. Or maybe there was no need for it. "Hmph! Cocky bastard..." Ichigo thought aloud. Sneaking in through an opened window, the hunter skulks around the ground floor to see if there was anyone around. There was no one. Keeping to the shadows, Ichigo makes his way toward the stairs. The brush of something causes the boy to freeze. Out of the corner of his eye he sees that it was only a vase full of roses.

Exhaling in relief, Ichigo couldn't help, but stare at the scarlet flowers. They were just like the one's growing on the balcony. He remembered it clearly. Grimmjow's strong hands pressing him against the rose covered wall. The warmth of his lips. The way his velvety tongue licked his skin. And then leaning in. Closer... Ichigo gasps in shock, but doesn't see his elbow makes contact with the vase. It was far too late to stop it. The vase smashes to the floor.

Grimmjow bolts upright. Someone was here. Growling with vehemence he stomps to the door and down the hall. "What 'Fool' dares to enter my domain?" Whoever it was was a dead man. Descending the stairs, Grimmjow roars into the darkened room "Whoever you are consider yourself a dead ma-..." The vampire's heart jumps into his throat. Standing at the foot of the stairs was the very person for whom he spent so many sleepless night dreaming over. Ichigo Kurosaki.

The man gulps nervously. Was this another dream? If it was then let him dream for all eternity. "Ichigo..." he whispered with amorous affection. His words made Ichigo shiver. Why did he call his name so? Moonlight poured in from the open windows, illuminating the vampire's features. He seemed softer, almost ghost like. Ichigo got butterflies in his stomach. The man was even more beautiful than he ever dreamed of. Grimmjow takes a tentative step holding his hand out to him. "... Ichigo" he said again. Oh. He wanted to fall into those arms.

Instead he tears his eyes away. He was here to kill him not fall under his spell even more. Drawing his sword, Ichigo takes his stance, ready to battle. "Parasitic filth! I'll rid the world of your miserable existence once and for all." A heaviness weighs down in Grimmjow's chest. Of course. The realization was clear. They were merely pawns in a cruel game of hunter and hunted. A game Grimmjow once enjoyed to the fullest. The vampire barks a sinister laugh at the boy. "Oh really?" he sneers. Crouching down Grimmjow bares his fangs. "Then you'd better be ready... little hunter boy."

A hellish roar is released as he darts forward. *What a fearsome beast!* thought Ichigo bringing up his blade to cease the onslaught. Dodging the sharp edge, Grimmjow leaps forward grabbing one of the scabbard's mounted on the wall. Unsheathing the lithe weapon the vampire lays siege into his opponent. It was 'his' fault! His!

His, for making him yearn so. His, for haunting his every waking moment. HIS, for inducing him to crave such carnal desires. Sparks ignited as their swords clashed violently. He despised him. He loathed him. All he wanted was for him to disappear! Raising his sword over his head, Grimmjow roars bringing the blade down. "Free me from you sell!" The hunter's sword deflects the ferocious attack disarming the monster and his lethal blade. The sword clamors into the shadows. Grimmjow was defenseless.

Ichigo charges to deliver the final blow. Grimmjow turns to meet his end. For some reason he felt only relief. Soon he would be freed from this never ending hell of empty desires. Ichigo hesitates. The look on his face stabbed his heart. The sword trembled in his hands. All he had to was pierce him through the heart and he would be rid of him. But he couldn't. He just couldn't do it. Not to him.

The vampire strikes knocking the sword from his hands. Slamming into his body, Grimmjow grasps Ichigo by the hair and yanks his head back roughly revealing his throat. With a hiss like a hellcat, he bites into the exposed flesh and drinks deeply. The hunter cries out. His pain lasts but a moment before dissolving into a euphoria of red. Clinging to the man's back, Ichigo digs his fingers into his silk shirt. "Grimmjow..." he murmured. His vision blurred. But nothing seemed to matter while being embraced by 'him'. Ichigo falls into the depth of darkness.

Something tickled against his cheek. Something soft and sweet smelling. *...flowers?...* Ichigo stirs. He felt light headed and weak. All he could recall was Grimmjow had bit him and passed out. Lifting his head, he notices that he was lying on an enormous bed. Bigger than any king size he'd ever seen. From the large canopy overhead translucent, white lace curtains spilled over the bed, like waterfalls. Rose petals were scattered all over the silk sheets. Ichigo was covered in them as well. Dusting the petals out of his hair, Ichigo makes a shocking discovery. His pants were missing. With the exception of his dress shirt, he was completely naked.

The opening and closing of a door caught the hunter's attention. Through the silken veil he could make out the silhouette of a man. Dim candles flickered and danced, casting a small glow into the room. It was Grimmjow. *EEP!* Indeed it was Grimmjow, but... he was wearing a very loose fitting robe that looked like it was about to fall off any moment. And nothing underneath. The man smirks at the boy. "Pretty sexy." he said staring where the shirt was riding up. Blushing brightly, Ichigo grabs the front end of his shirt and covers himself. "Bastard! Where are my clothes?!"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, the vampire pulls the lace to the side and joins Ichigo on the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he places a dish of fresh, ripe strawberries next to the boy. "After you passed out, I brought you to my personal chambers and stripped you." the man explained. Ichigo didn't know how to respond. Grimmjow leans over and leers into his face, licking his lips. "Trust me," he said, "I was having a difficult time fighting the urge to ravish you while you slept." Ichigo's shocked expression amused him. The boy backs away from the lecherous man looking for any means of escape. "That doesn't explain why you brought me to this room and stripped me!" The vampire says nothing. Instead he cups Ichigo's cheek and turns it to look into his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, pressing a finger to the soft spot behind his ear.

The boy quivers at the strange sensation. "I couldn't bring myself to kill you. Instead I wanted to die by your hands.", he continued playing with that sensitive spot. "You had the chance, but...", he pulls the boy till they were just a breath away, "... you hesitated. You had the chance to strike, but you hesitated." Ichigo's heart was pounding so hard that it hurt. "...I...uh...", he didn't know what to say. Maybe if he would stop doing that wonderful thing with his fingers he could respond.

Grimmjow chuckles sweetly placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's all right. Don't push it." Crossing his legs the vampire turns his attention to the treats he brought with him. Ichigo's eyes widen. Some of the material had slipped away displaying some very muscular thighs. He had very long, powerful legs. Probably good for support. The boy tried not to drool at the way his calves bulged and flexed. Plucking a large strawberry from the bowl, Grimmjow holds it up to Ichigo's mouth. "You're probably a little anemic from the blood loss. Let's start you off with these before moving on to the main course." Ichigo had no idea what he meant by that. But the juicy berry looked very delicious and he was pretty hungry.

Ichigo bites into the juicy morsel. Sweet tartness explodes into an array of flavors in his mouth. "Mmmm..." he moaned. They were so deliciously juicy and sweet that he didn't even realize he was liking Grimmjow's fingers. Gasping, Ichigo quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry... they were just so good... that I...could I have another?" The man smile and offers the boy another. Grimmjow almost lost control there for a seconed, when Ichigo started licking his fingertips. Biting into the red flesh he releases a pleasurable moan. The vampire shivers. The voluptuous slurping and suckling noises was really getting to him also. He really didn't know how much more he could take. Red juice drips from the corner of his mouth.

Lunging forward, the vampire presses the luscious hunter to the mattress. Ichigo yelps. What on earth did he push him down for? But any rational reasoning vanished as Grimmjow crawls on to top of him. He reaches over and places a strawberry to his mouth. At first Ichigo thought he was going to eat it, but the wicked gleam in his eyes said otherwise. Holding the stem tightly between his teeth, Grimmjow inclines his head and presses the strawberry to Ichigo's lips.

*What the Hell?!* thought Ichigo. He wasn't thinking of doing that?! The man presses a little more. The situation had suddenly turned very intimate. The melting ice of his eyes pulled at his heart strings. He could feel the intense heat radiating from his body. Would he feel more? Ichigo timidly opened his mouth to his. Once again his mouth is filled with the sweet, tangy, tartness. Then Grimmjow's tongue decides to take a taste as well. His lips clamp down onto to Ichigo's. He moans in surprise as the sweet juice melted and dissolved between their battling tongues. The flavor escalated into something hotter, something sweeter and more delicious than anything he's ever experienced.

Grimmjow's hot tongue delves even deeper. He's tasted strawberries before, but he's never savored them like this! The boy's arms cling to his shoulders, stroking the back of his head. He was literally trying to swallow his tongue. Grimmjow pulls away. The boy whimpers as their lips parted. The man gulped at the sight before him. His shirt was disheveled and wrinkled in the most appetizing manner. The most beautiful tinge of blush, dusted his fair skin. His lips were swollen and stained from the strawberry juice. Oh, how deliciously tempting Eden's apple was. But it wasn't apples he was in the mood for. Nope. Something yummy was stirring underneath the fabric.

Lifting the fabric with his finger, Grimmjow takes a peek of what was soon to come. Ichigo jerks upward slapping the naughty hand away from areas where it didn't belong. "Hey! Where do you think your touching?!" he demanded. Growling in annoyance, the man pushes him back down. "Be quiet! Give me a moment and I'll have you purring like a kitten." "WHAT?!" Just what was going through this immoral man's head? He was about to find out.

In frustration, Grimmjow yanks the shirt up, clearly ignoring the boy's protests. Ichigo, still somewhat soft, was starting to engorge. His eyes glance up at the boy. "Your so cute...", he said. "...especially 'here'..." He accentuates the meaning by cupping the boy's jewels, giving them a good squeeze. Ichigo cries out. Arching his back, his whole trembles at the man's touch. Grimmjow was quite aroused by his reaction. His fingers massaged and squeezed Ichigo's other self. It was no longer soft, but hot, hard and vigorously pulsing with life. Just the way he liked it.

Stroking the heated member a devilish grin spreads across the vampire's face. A wonderful idea had popped into his head. Plucking the juiciest one from the bowl, Grimmjow dips the strawberry into Ichigo's tip. His sweet nectar was already gushing out. Swirling the berry around the bloomed ridge, Grimmjow chuckles to the panting hunter. "I think its time to get messy." Ichigo twitches from the strawberry foreplay. "What does... oh...what does that mean?...Ah!" Licking his lips the vampire replies in a sensuous tone. "How about some 'cream' with these strawberries." And squishes the fruit to his dick.

Pulp and red juice flowed between the man's fingers. Ichigo was about to protest, but was quickly silenced when his hand stared to move. Because of the juice, Grimmjow's strokes became slick and wet. Breathing heavily the boy cries out in time with each caress of the hand. The sounds that he emitted, lavished the vampire's ears. The mixture of the strawberry juice and pre cum was far too tempting to pass up. He wanted something more. Pressing his tongue to the underside, the man slurps along the hot length and gulps down the candy coated sweetness. Ichigo howls. The heat of his mouth and the way his tongue stroked him so wantonly was overwhelming. He bucks his hips into the man's mouth begging him to continue this game of perpetual debauchery.

Grimmjow was tasting the nectar of the gods. The tangy sweetness from the strawberries and his salty, moist heat, was a feast beyond compare. He suckles greedily, wanting to savor every last drop of this candied treat. But it still wasn't enough. His wicked mouth continued its pleasurably cruel torture, sending Ichigo into the depths of madness. His fingers, however, were doing their own share of teasing to the boy's nether regions.

His sticky fingers tease and press into the boy's puckered entrance. Grimmjow moans a little. He wanted to shove it right in, but first he wanted to punish his beloved hunter with the most excruciating pleasure he's ever known. He deserved it for depriving him for so long. He wanted to hear him scream. Ichigo whimpers pathetically. He was at the mercy of this man's tirade. Then he felt his fingers press into the softness. The boy cringes, crying out at the sudden intrusion. Grimmjow pumps his fingers into Ichigo, enjoying the slick heat at his fingertips. *More!* he bellowed in his head. He wanted his dessert now! Shoving his fingers in deeply, he presses Ichigo's prostate roughly shattering the boy's very existence. Throwing his head back, Ichigo screams to the heavens.

The boy twitches once, twice and collapses onto the pillows. The cool fabric felt comforting against his burning flesh. Grimmjow rises, licking the sweet cream from his lips. His eyes glowed in the dim candlelight. Ichigo is startled. His face was red all over, a hungry smile painted on his lips. *Was he drunk?*, thought Ichigo. He was indeed. Drunk with love. He loved him. He loved him more than anything in this eternal existence. From the moment he saw him from across the room, to their waltz under the star filled sky. He had fallen under his spell and had become a slave to his very being.

Grasping the front of Ichigo's shirt, he tears the shirt open, sending the buttons flying. What a feast for the eyes. The boy's face was completely flushed. The magnificently sculpted chest rose and fell in short huffs. Beautiful rose petals clung to his body. His skin was so deliciously creamy. He wanted to lap it all up like a kitten. Ichigo's eyes watered slightly, his whole body quivering from the afterglow. "Grimmjow..." he whispered shyly, holding out his arms to him. Grimmjow swallows nervously. Slipping off his robe, the vampire crawls over to join him. Linking his arms around his shoulders, the boy draws him in closely. Staring into those diamond blue hues, he whispers something to the man. His lips move, but no sound came out. There was no need. He knew exactly what he said. 'Take me'

That was all he could take. Slamming his mouth to the boys, he roughly devours his tongue. Even without the strawberries he tasted sweeter than any candy. He wanted him now! Releasing the kiss with a gasp, Grimmjow forcefully spreads the hunter's leg open. It was very pleasing to see him erect and ready for more. He himself was painfully hard and aching to connect with the boy. The opening was still slick and wet from the previous teasing. His groin throbbed tightly. Holding the base of his cock, Grimmjow presses into Ichigo till he was completely inside. Clutching the bed sheets tightly, a beastly growl resonates deeply in his chest. He was so incredibly hot. It was like we was melting.

Ichigo howls. "Oh God!" His whole body goes rigid. Gulping for air, Ichigo relaxes, accepting the large mass. "Are you... alright?", the man asks, his voice full of concern. He didn't hurt him did he? That was the last thing he wanted.

The boy moans rocking into his hips. "... good! Oh my god you fill me up so good!" Grimmjow jolts, groaning loudly. The little shit. How dare he seduce him so wantonly. Grabbing onto those thick, juicy thighs, Grimmjow pounds into the slutty hunter. Clutching the man's shoulders, Ichigo chants lascivious moans into his ear. The way Grimmjow's hard cock rubbed Ichigo's soft inner walls was so intensifying. Digging his fingers into his tight ass, Grimmjow hoists the hunter onto lap. It was better than any dream could compare.

This was what he yearned for. This wonderfully sweet tension he felt when they were together. The boy was like kerosene. Where the spark of passion could set his soul ablaze. The sweltering softness wrapped around his dick tightened. Ichigo dug is fingers into the wonderful man's back, leaving fresh clawed welts. He was pressing 'there' again! Hot white lightning flashed right before his eyes. The electricity singing his flesh. He was on the brink of insanity. A clash of thunder roared through the man's lungs, splintering Ichigo into a thousand pieces.

Drifting back down to earth, Ichigo's soul returns to his body and Grimmjow's waiting arms. His long finger comb through his hair gently. Ichigo snuggles deeper into his arms, relishing in his sweet embrace. He was in love.

The boy nuzzles the man's neck, placing butterfly kisses across his chest. Grimmjow chuckles, nipping his shoulder. "Keep that up and I'll have to get another dish of strawberries. Or would cherries be better?" Ichigo licks his nipple. "Actually I think I would prefer some honey." The vampire's eyes dilate. Cupping the man's cheek, Ichigo tenderly kisses him on the lips. "I love you Grimmjow." His heart swells.

He embraces the boy tightly, fearing it was all a dream again. But he was here. He was real. And so were his words. "I love you. God help me I do..." he confessed. Ichigo clings to him. "Grimmjow!" Pushing the boy away, Grimmjow reaches over to the nightstand and opens the drawer. Retrieving a velvet case, the man opens the box and removes something from inside. Ichigo tries to see what it was, but was blocked from view. He turns to the hunter, a gentle blush stung his cheeks. Ichigo was quite perplexed until the man takes his left hand. Placing a kiss on his knuckle, he slides a ring onto his slender finger.

The ring was made of beautifully crafted silver that took the form of wings. And in the center, cradled delicately, was a large blue sapphire. Ichigo's heart skips a beat. *Was he?* Grimmjow draws him close, burying his face into his orange hair. "It's a family heirloom.", he mumbled, "It is to only be given to our eternal beloveds... I want 'you' to have it." Ichigo raises his head, looking into those gorgeous eye that twinkled like the stars. "I do." he whispered. Grimmjow leans forward, kissing his 'bride' till he falls against the pillows. Licking his lips the vampire grins down provocatively. "Why don't we get a head start on the honey moon?"

Once again the ball was alive with excitement and chatter. Lords dressed in their finest, danced and flirted with beautiful women, decked out in the most gorgeously formal gowns. But it was not the inside that held the most significance and enjoyment. It was the outside. Past the glass doors, hidden behind the heavy curtain. Upon the balcony, surrounded by climbing roses in the early autumn breeze. Two men waltzed, under the starry sky.

He really was amazingly light on his feet, thought Ichigo. "I use to hate going to these events you know." Grimmjow exclaimed guiding the body into a barrida. Ichigo chuckles, "I know what you mean. When I told Kenpachi that I would be attending, he just about had a heart attack." The vampire scowls, pressing the hunter roughly against him. "Please don't talk about other men when we're alone.", he growls. The boys laughs. "Sorry. I forgot how jealous a vampire can be." The man sulks twirling him about. Ichigo smiles and rests head head on his shoulder.

Feeling a little better, he leans over and starts to nibble on the boy's ear. "I want to take you home with me. There's a nice hot bath waiting for you." Ichigo shivers. That sounded heavenly. Although... "Sounds good, but before that... how bout a stroll through the garden?" Grimmjow quirks an eyebrow at him. "Why?", he asked. Didn't he 'want' to take a bath?

The boy looks away, his face turning scarlet. "... I thought we could play a game of... 'Hide and Seek'" Grimmjow throws his head back, laughing hysterically. This time it was Ichigo's turn to pout. Taking the lead, the vampire slams the boy against his chest. He really was too cute. "What a lewd little wanton you are." he sneered into his face. Ichigo smirks defiantly. "And what a promiscuous vampire YOU are." He bends the boy back, holding him in a graceful dip. "Only for you." he cooed. And kissed him under the star filled sky.


End file.
